Love for real
by theprincessowriter
Summary: natsume amd persona is having their battle will he live? but before that will he confess to mikan? will mikan admit her feelings to natsume? after that sumire had a very bad month and someone will be missing. rxr mxn and rxh
1. cry for you

Love for real...

My second fanfic... I'm doing my fanfics during class hours cause it's the time my mind wonders.. hehe...

AGE:

Mikan's group- 15 years old...

-Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka are going to the central town. (Ruka is currently Mikan's boyfriend)

Mikan: Hey Ruka, how is Natsume? Ever since we became a couple I haven't seen him around.. and you are his best friend and you don't know...

Ruka: All i know is that Persona is training him and observing him if he already controlled his alice.

Hotaru: Why are you so worried Mikan?

Mikan: Nothing I'm just wondering...

-Hotaru looked at Mikan thinking if she has really let go of Natsume... They didn't know Natsume was observing them behind the tree, Ruka held Mikan's hand and they are know holding hands. Natsume felt jealous that Ruka is the one holding Mikan and not him. He want to ran and strangle Ruka... When he stood up he heard a voice, a very familiar voice...

Persona: Hyuuga, you haven't forgotten

Natsume: No, I haven't forgotten persona!

Persona: Good, tonight then...

Natsume: Good...

-Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka were in the tea shop having a break... Hotaru was trying to force out the answer if she still love Natsume all she said was a little. At this Ruka became jealous but he just thought that Mikan really loves him... After a few minuets their tea pot was empty, Mikan was still hungry. She stood up...

Mikan: Excuse me guys, I'll just order more tea okay... I'll be back

Ruka and Hotaru: Hai...

-Natsume was following Mikan with his eyes, when Mikan reached the counter and payed for everything. She was walking back to the table when...

Natsume: Strawberries!!!

-Mikan knew that voice so she looked around trying to find Natsume.. She didn't saw him she shrugged thinking that maybe it's just her imagination...

Natsume: Polka over here... Idiot...

Mikan: Natsume?!!!

Natsume: Be quiet and follow me...

-Mikan didn't need telling twice.. she followed Natsume... they were alone and Natsume sat on the ground while Mikan staring at him confused...

Mikan: Why did you bring me here?

Natsume: I want to tell you something...

Mikan: What is it then...?? better hurry up,, I don't want Ruka and Hotaru getting worried...

-At this Natsume became so jealous he hugged Mikan so tight... Mikan hugged him back... and He broke the hug after a few seconds,,,

Natsume: I want to tell you this years ago... This the time but I don't want to see you getting hurt and i don't want my best friend to get hurt also... I just want you to know that I love you Mikan...

-Silence Mikan was shocked, she was speechless... Then she began to cry...

Natsume: Don't cry Mikan... please...

Mikan: Why just now Natsume... Why...

Natsume: I could have told you sooner and we could been a couple for a long time. But I was scared that you don't like me back so I just kept it to myself.. Time has passed and I can do this any longer...

I just want to tell you how I feel about you..

Mikan: I love you too Natsume.. Since I can't find a clue whether you love mo or not I have given up...

Natsume: I want you to know what I feel. Because I'm not sure when will i see your smiling face...

-Mikan ran to Natsume and hugged him really tight, Natsume felt that Mikan was crying and he hugged her back and kissed her forehead.. He felt a tear strolling down his cheeks...

Mikan: I really wish you told me.

Natsume: I'm sorry Mikan...

-He let go of Mikan cupped her chin

Natsume: Promise me one thing Mikan... Promise me you won't forget me..

Mikan: I promise I won't forget you...

Natsume: Better go now, I don't want Ruka worrying what took you so long...

-Natsume gave Mikan his best smile a smile that Mikan wont forget she smiled back and walked back to the tea shop... At this Natsume began to cry and he shouted

Natsume: Persona!! I'm ready!!

-end of chapter-

-please review thanks really.. hope you like this and my first story...


	2. torn apart

yourwriter: thanks for the review guys… sorry for the late update.

Mikan: what happen??

yourwriter: well I got so many scolding from our teachers and I was kinda lost of what to add (cry)

Mikan: don't cry now…

Natsume: get on with the story…

yourwriter: sniffs okay here it is

---ooo---oooo---oo---ooo---

Mikan's POV 

"I love you Mikan" he said. I was thinking about it over and over again till I reached our table. I'm such an idiot why did I fell for Ruka. I totally hate myself now, I want to be with Natsume but I love Ruka. What now? What will I do? I can still feel Natsume's hug. Hang-on did Natsume said He is not sure when he will see me again, does this mean? No it can't be. I didn't noticed I was already in our table I was just standing almost crying when

BAKA BAKA BAKA, Hotaru hit me with the head with her baka gun. Ruka looked at me and asked if I'm fine. I lied I just said I'm fine. How I wish RUka will know what I really feel.

Natsume's POV

So she loves me too, I was thinking about our conversation till I reach my favourite spot the Sakura tree. The question still bugging me is why did she fell for Ruka and didn't wait for me. Damn my pride, my pride destroyed me. I was reading my manga but I was staring at the same page over and over again. How I really wish Mikan is with me now. How I wish I have told her what I fell before. I want to hug her again, I really wish Mikan is mine. I can't stop thinking about her for a long time.

Normal POV

Mikan seems confused now, she just heard Natsume confessed to her… Many things are going inside her mind now she almost crashed to their table when Hotaru hit her with her bakagun…

Mikan: Hotaru you are so mean.

Hotaru: Well idiot, if I didn't hit you with my bakagun we will be covered in tea right now.

Mikan: Sorry, I guess my mind is flying somewhere.

Ruka: What took you so long to return Mikan?

Mikan (thinking): Should I tell Ruka I met Natsume? or not?

Hotaru: Hey Baka, are you there?

Mikan: The line was long, gomen.

Ruka: I thought something went wrong.

-Mikan forced a cheery smile, but her smile was not cheery like there is sadness in it. There is also sadness in here eyes, Ruka noticed it. He wanted to ask Mikan, but he just guessed that something is up and he need to talk to her privately. After 2 hours of walking and talking around central town, they decided to go home. Halfway…

Hotaru: You guys go ahead I have to go back to the lab to finish something. See you guys later.

Mikan: Okay Hotaru, Good luck!!

-Hotaru waved good bye. Mikan was humming a song while walking.

Ruka: Mikan what took you so long a while ago and I want the truth.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon I met Natsume

Ruka: Why didn't you told me truth Mikan? I was hurt you know.

Mikan: gomen Ruka-pyon.

-Mikan was crying and Ruka felt mad at Mikan… He was already tired of seeing Mikan cry because of him. They were already a couple for 2 years and for two whole years Mikan was always thinking about Natsume. Ruka has decided to end her relationship with Mikan.

Ruka: Mikan, I will let you go now… It's over.

Mikan: Ruka why?

Ruka: For the past 2 years I rarely see you smile and when you smile there is sadness. And I know I was the reason you are not happy. Gomen Mikan-chan. All I ask you os do you love Natsume?

Ruka's voice was fierce and loud.

Mikan: I'm sorry Ruka-pyon… I still love Natsume.

Ruka turned his back and felt that he was crying. He was hurt, he was jealous. But he was happy that Mikan will be happy now that he let her go. Mikan screamed but Ruka didn't paid attention to her. Mikan just let Ruka go…

-end of chap 2-

yourwriter: phew that was long.

Mikan: (crying) it was… sad…

yourwriter: don't cry Mikan-chan…

Natsume: yes polka shut up you're annoying,

Mikan: but Natsume…..

yourwriter: enough fighting you guys. Anyway read it guys.. and review thanks….


	3. unexpected

yourwriter: Hey yah! How are you all? I'm getting stressed and sad. But happy!!

Mikan: Why are you stressed?

yourwriter: EXAM WEEK –cry anime style-

Mikan: don't cry… I'll help you

Natsume: Hey strawberries! Do you want her to pass?

Mikan: What do you mean by that Natsume?

Natsume: Baka!!! If you helped her she will fail and if you don't help she will pass, get it?

Mikan: Why are you so mean Natsume?

yourwriter: That's enough! I can do this, thanks Mikan for the offer but I can do this on my own. I won't be updating for a while.

Mikan: send some reviews okay!! –smiling-

Natsume: If you don't I'll burn you!

yourwriter: Don't be like that Natsume! anyway he is just kidding, send some reviews again. Domo arigato…

---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---

chap. 3

-Later that night Mikan can't sleep. She decided to go around. She went out of their dorm she was thinking about what happened a while ago. She noticed she was already near the Sakura tree; she sat down on the ground and tears form in her eyes. She looked up and saw a huge black smoke coming from the North Forest. She ran towards it. When she reached the forest, she was shocked to see Natsume and Persona fighting…

Mikan (thinking): OMG!!! Is this what Natsume meant?

Flashback

Natsume: I'm not sure when I will see you again"

End of flashback

-a loud explosion was heard Mikan hid in one near bush and eavesdrop on them.

Persona: are you tired Natsume?

Natsume: not yet

-he set another explosion but this time it was bigger. Natsume fell on his knees.

Persona: you already shot thrice I don't have a single scratch now it's my turn say GOOD BYE KURO NEKO!!!

-Mikan knew that Persona's alice is very strong. When Persona's alice is about Natsume she ran in front of him. She used her alice, since she was determined to save Natsume her alice became very strong. Persona was thrown back and hit a tree he was unconscious. Natsume was shocked to see Mikan in front of him. She fell on her knees, Natsume ran to her side

Natsume (worried): are you okay? Why did you do that?

Mikan: I'm a little tired but I'm fine. I wanted to save you Natsume.

Natsume: How did you know I was here?

Mikan: I saw a smoke and I noticed it was coming from here so I decided to check, I thought something was on fire but I saw instead that you and Persona are having a battle. And I watched you guys.

Natsume: Why did you protect me?

Mikan: it's so simple I don't want you to die yet. And I will do anything just to protect you.

-They became quiet starring at each other. Then all of the sudden Mikan cried.

Natsume: why are you crying Mikan? Please don't cry.

Mikan: We…we…broke…up…a-a-w-h-i-l-e a-g-o…….

Natsume: Why?

Mikan: because he was jealous and I was looking for you always and he got fed up…

Natsume: Why do you care that much about me?

Mikan: I have told you already Natsume. I love you that is why I care about you.

Natsume: Since when did you care about me?

Mikan: since elementary.

-After hearing this Natsume felt happy but on the other side he felt sad for his best friend and Mikan. Natsume looked at Mikan trying to think about what to say…

Natsume: That means you and Ruka are not meant for each other. Now don't cry Mikan. It's just normal. Someone better will be there for you always.

-Mikan hugged Natsume and he hugged him back. After a while Mikan faint and Natsume became so worried he carried Mikan towards the clinic bridal style. He kissed her forehead.

Natsume: She looks very pretty how I wish your mine Mikan!!

---ooo00ooo---ooo00ooo---ooo00ooo---ooo00oo-ooo00ooo---oo00oo—

yourwriter: I'm tired. I guess this will be my last update till the exams are over.

Mikan: Natsume I don't know you can be that sweet…

Natsume: hnn…

yourwriter: I'm enjoying making stories for you guys.

Mikan: thank you!!!

Natsume: I'll see you again right and continue this story I want to know what will happen next.

yourwriter: sure Natsume after exams.

Natsume: Be sure –fire in his palms.

Mikan: stop it will you…

Persona: Hey yourwriter be sure you continue this.

yourwriter: hai!!! I'll see you again and don't forget the reviews and comments and suggestions. Bye guys see you again in my next update. LOVE LOTS!!!!


	4. unknown alices

Love for Real

Chap. 4 Unknown Alices

Yourwriter: My final update before our exams.

Mikan: how can you update?

Yourwriter: I told them I'll be studying, and I snuck in the fan fiction.

Natsume: nice.

Yourwriter: I'll be starting the story now.

Natsume: Start

---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---

Natsume's POV

"You know what will happen to the brunette girl of yours." Persona said. I can't let him touch my precious Mikan. I will protect her no matter what. I carried her to the clinic so the doctor could check her up. I carried her bridal style and kiss her fore head. I don't need to inform the school about Persona because I know he will wake up soon. When we reached the clinic the doctor asked me what happened to her, being me, I snapped back "can't you see she fainted." The doctor told me to wait outside; I waited until they went out. After a few minutes they went out and told me I can get inside now. I saw Mikan sleeping peacefully so I decided to watch over her.

Normal POV

Mikan woke up to find herself in the clinic. What even shocked her is that she saw Natsume sitting on the chair sleeping and his hands were holding her hands. Natsume was awoken by the sudden movement of Mikan.

Natsume (happy): You're awake!!!

Mikan: How long have I been here?

Natsume: For about 2 days already.

Mikan: That long!!! I have missed classes.

Natsume: Don't worry polka. I have missed class too.

Mikan: What do you mean?

Natsume: Baka, I have been watching you. I don't care if I miss class you are more important.

Mikan (blushing): Arigato Natsume. You're so sweet.

(Yourwriter: let's face it guys he changed because of Mikan)

(Natsume: just get on with the sorry baka!)

(Yourwriter: gomen Natsume)

-The door opened revealing 3 people. Narumi-sensei, Hotaru and Ruka.

Narumi: Mikan-chan! You are already awake! Thank God.

Mikan: Thank you Narumi-sensei for your concern.

Hotaru: By the way Mikan, Jinno-sensei wants me to tell you he needs to talk to you after you got out of the clinic.

Mikan (crying): waah!! Jinno-sensei… Why?

-Baka-

-Hotaru hit Mikan with her baka gun only once because she is still weak.

Mikan: Itai! Hotaru…

Hotaru: Keep quiet baka Narumi-sensei has news for you.

Narumi: Base on the blood test that was done yesterday we found out that you really have 4 alices.

Natsume: NANI!!!! Is that possible?

-Natsume held her hand. Mikan felt Natsume was scared for her.

Mikan: Narumi-sensei what are my new alices?

Narumi: Nullify, Copying or Stealing alice, Water alice and Healing alice. Remember Mikan once you use your healing alice your life span will decrease. Like Natsume.

-upon hearing this Natsume tighten his hold on Mikan.

Narumi: You are also now a special student. And you will be transferred to a different class.

Mikan: What class am I now?

-Narumi looked at Natsume and nodded. Natsume got his message he stood up from the chair.

Natsume (shouting): She can't belong to the dangerous type class! Are you nuts Naru! Why did you allow them!?!

Mikan: Ne… Natsume? What's wrong? What's going on inside that class?

Natsume: They will let you go on missions. It's like me. They don't care if you are already in pain they don't care and worse the teacher is Persona.

Narumi: I'm sorry Mikan…Natsume…But that is the headmaster's decision.

-Suddenly the door opened. The doctor came in gave Mikan her final check up. And told Narumi that she can leave but she still need some rest.

Doctor: Ms. Sakura you still need some rest. Don't tire yourself too much and take this. It's a bottle of a special medicine, when you feel pain in your chest drink a tablet immediately. That's all Ms. Sakura. And Mr. Narumi can talk to you for a while.

Narumi: Well I have to go now. And take good care of yourself now Mikan okay.

Mikan: hai! Arigato doctor.

-Mikan got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen a bit. After a few minuets she went out. All of them were still in shock.

Hotaru: Mikan, I and Ruka have to go now.

Ruka: Yeah break time is almost over. Coming Natsume?

Natsume: No, I'll stay with Mikan. Is it okay for you?

Ruka: It's okay.

Mikan: Arigato Ruka-pyon and Hotaru. See you guys later.

-Ruka smiled at Mikan and Natsume. Mikan gave her cheery smile and Natsume just smirked. When they left Mikan began combing her hair. She can't tie it to a pony tail because she haven't brought with her, her pony. She just let her hair down. Natsume was starring at her.

Mikan: Nani Natsume?

Natsume: promise me Mikan you will not harm yourself okay.

Mikan: hai.

-Natsume hugged Mikan. Natsume starred at Mikan his arms around her waist.

Natsume: Willyoubemygirlfriendmikan?

Mikan: what was that Natsume?

Natsume: Will you be my girlfriend?

Mikan: hmm... Let me think. Yes Natsume.

-Natsume felt really happy. He pressed his lips on her lips. She let his tongue explore her mouth. After a few seconds they broke apart.

Natsume: Let's go to the Sakura tree.

Mikan: sure.

-Together they walk hand-in-hand towards the Sakura tree. Until someone blocked them.

Misaki-sensei: Sakura! Hyuuga! Where do you think you two are going?

Natsume: Whatever.

Misaki: Go back to your classroom now.

Mikan: Natsume let's go back to our classroom we have miss class for 2 days already.

Natsume: Okay.

-Misaki was shocked to see Natsume followed what Mikan said.

Natsume: what are you looking at? Do you have a class to teach?

Misaki: Nothing. Gomen.

-Natsume and Mikan still holding hands went to the classroom and push the door opened really hard. Jinno-sensei almost fainted when Natsume opened the door. They walked in the aisle all eyes on them. The class didn't notice that they were holding hands until Mikan have to turn left to get to her seat and Natsume pulled her.

Natsume: where do you think you are going?

Mikan: to my seat.

Natsume: sit beside me.

-Natsume put his arms around Mikan's waist. This shocked the Natsume-Ruka fans club members, especially Sumire.

Sumire: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA YOU ARE GOING TP PAY FOR THIS. SINGLE STAR!!!

Jinno: SIT DOWN NOW!!!

-Everybody took their sit even the couples.

Jinno: to inform you all Mikan is now a special star student. Because we found out that she has 4 alices. What are your alices Mikan?

Mikan: My old nullifying alice, copying or stealing alice, water alice and healing alice.

Jinno: Arigato Mikan.

-it seems that Jinno is already afraid of Mikan. Sumire is planning to get back her Natsume (yourwriter: as if)…

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yourwriter: that was long.

Mikan: yeah… How was the first day of exams?

yourwriter: it think for the minor subjects I did fine.

Natsume: tcch…

Yourwriter: anyway send you reviews.

Natsume: yeah so you can shut this baka up!

Mikan and yourwriter: hey!!!

Ruka: chill!

Yourwriter: till my next chap… see yah… muahhuggs…


	5. sumire's plan

Chapter 5: Sumire's Plan

Yourwriter: Yes already in chapter 5 sorry for the late update. Even if we have suspension of classes I still didn't manage to update because our exams was cancelled.

Mikan: don't worry its ok. Right Natsume?

Natsume: Just update fast or I'll burn you alive.

Yourwriter: hai!! I'll update. Here's the story read and review please. Comment and suggestions are welcome.

---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo

--rrrrriiiiiinnngggg—

--after class the couple (nxm) was the first one to get out of their classroom. Hand in hand they walked towards the Sakura tree. Sumire decided to follow them, Natsume sensed that somebody was following them but he didn't care. When they reached the Sakura tree, Mikan sat on the ground and leaned on the tree, Natsume lay down on Mikan's lap and brought out his manga and read. Mikan was playing with Natsme's hair.

Mikan: ne… Natsume?

Natsume: yes? Anything?

Mikan: nothing.

-Natsume reached Mikan's face and caressed it. Mikan was blushing so was Natsume. He sat up and kissed Mikan's cheeks. Sumire saw this and she became so jealous she wanted t strangle Mikan, or even kill her

Sumire (thinking): hmm… How can I get rid of that Sakura? (a/n She means Mikan not the tree)

-Suddenly she thought of the two guys who blocked her way yesterday.

_-flash back-_

_Yomoshi: hey you!_

_Sumire: yes._

_Komori: Hi I'm Komori and this is my brother Yomoshi we are from the high school division. _

_Sumire: Hi I'm Sumire, from the middle school division. Anything you want?_

_Yomoshi: I'm the president of Mikan loves fans club. And we want to know if Hyuuga is dating Mikan._

_Sumire: NO!!!!_

_Yomoshi: Great._

_Sumire: Why do you ask?_

_Komori: we are planning to court her._

_Sumire: The both of you?_

_Yomoshi ad Komori: Hai!!!_

_-End of flash back-_

Sumire (thinking): I have to find the two of them.

-Sumire ran to the cafeteria since it's the break time for the high school students. She looked for them and found a table reserved for the Mikan Lovers Club. And she found Yomoshi and Komori together with 20 more guys and 15 females.

Sumire: Yomoshi-senpai

Yomoshi: Hi Sumire-chan excuse me ladies and gents listen up. This is Sumire; she is Mikan-chan's classmate.

Everyone: Hi Sumire-chan!

-Sumire beamed t them-

Sumire: Yomoshi-senpai can I talk to you for a while?

Yomoshi: sure!

-They went out of the noisy cafeteria-

Yomoshi: What do you want to talk about?

Sumire: Mikan and Natsume are going-out. Since I am the president of the Natsume-Ruka Lovers Fan's Club. I want you to get your Mikan away from our Natsume.

Yomoshi: How can I help?

Sumire: Ask her out of not force her. What is your alice by the way?

Yomoshi: Dark alice. I can turn my surroundings into darkness even if it's sunny.

Sumire: Good. If you want to find Mikan she will be at the Northern Forest at 4pm today.

Yomoshi: I'll be there.

-Sumire walked away with an evil grin across her face-

--Mikan and Natsume—

Mikan: Natsume.

Natsume: Nani?

Mikan I have to go back to my room now.

Natsume: Okay, I'll walk you to your room.

-Since Mikan is already a special star student, she and Natsume are staying at one floor. When they reached Mikan's room, Natsume kissed Mikan's cheeks and he went to is room which is nest to Mikan. Mikan noticed a note on her door.

_Mikan-chan,_

_Please meet me in the Northern Forest at 4pm today._

_Don't bring company_

_Anonymous_

-Mikan checked her watch it is already 3pm. She went inside her room took a quick shower, fixed herself and went to the Northern Forest. While walking she was humming a happy tune. She didn't notice it was getting dark around the North forest.

Mikan (thinking): Who could that person be? Hey why is it getting dark its only 4pm?

-She felt someone was following her.

Mikan (shouting): Who's there!?!

-Out of no where Yomoshi and Komori appeared. It was completely dark Mikan couldn't see them.

Yomoshi: Calm down Ms. Sakura.

Mikan: Who are you? And why is it so dark?

Komori: We can't tell who we are unless you approved to go out with us. And leave Natsume.

Mikan: Why will I do that?

Yomoshi: We hate to force you Mikan. But since you won't give us your answer. We have to do this to you.

Mikan: WHAT WILL YOU DO!!!????

-Komori used his alice. His alice is letting people see fake visions. Mikan saw Natsume was holding hands with another girl; they went to the Sakura tree and even worse Natsume start treating the girl as a princess. He kissed her. Mikan fell on her knees and began to cry. The fake vision ended.

Mikan (crying): is it real? Everything that you have shown me?

Komori: I'm afraid yes.

-Before Mikan can say anything they were interrupted. By one member of the Natsume-Ruka Lovers Fans Club.

Amika: You are so soft to her! I'll get rid of her.

Mikan: who are you!?

Amika: Learn your manners will you Sakura-san.

Mikan: What's happening?

Komori: be my guests.

Amika: Arigato Komori.

-Amika an ice casting alice user, turned her fingers into solid ice. She went to Mikan and began stabbing her with her ice-fingers.

Mikan: stop it. It hurts.

Amika: I won't stop unless you say that you will leave Natsume-kun.

Mikan: I won't!! You can't stop me from loving him. Even with the vision you can't stop e because I know it is not REAL!!

Amika: You are really an idiot are you!

Mikan: NO!

-They ended their conversation, Mikan used her water alice. She was already badly hurt, she was bleeding all over. Luckily Hotaru placed hidden cameras around the school; she saw what was happening to Mikan. Hotaru saw Mikan s already weak she decided to go to the Northern Forest. Using her duck scooter she went as quickly as she can. When she reached the place Mikan is already lying on the ground blood all over her.

Hotaru: BAKAS!!!!! What have you don to Mikan!?

Komori: How did you know we are here?

Hotaru: Baka! I won't tell.

Yomoshi: Let's go guys I know her she is Imai. Mikan's best friend. The inventor.

-The tree of them ran but no luck they were hit be Hotaru's Baka canon gun.

Hotaru: Mikan hang on. Please don't give up yet.

-Hotaru placed Mikan on her duck scooter which she invented now with a side car. Hotaru drove to the hospital as quickly as she can. When they reached the hospital, the doctor hurriedly took care of Mikan since she was badly injured. Hotaru brought out her communicator the other communicators are with Natsume, Ruka, Narumi-sensei and Tsubasa-senpai. She used the quick message button which allows her to send message to the others.

_Mikan's hurt we are here in the hospital._

_I have a video of what happened to Mikan in my lab._

_Please come here as soon as you can._

**-**after 10 minuets Natsume, Ruka, Narumi and Tsubasa were already in the hospital.

Hotaru: wait here I'll get the video since none of you bakas brought the video!

-Hotaru left. Natsume went to Mikan's side and held her hand. He was crying silently. Narumi was horror struck to see Mikan badly injured. Tsubasa and Ruka were having a deep conversation.

Ruka: who could do this to her?

Tsubasa: I have no idea.

Ruka: This is serious she could have died.

Narumi: do you have any idea what happened.

Tsubasa and Ruka: None.

-there was a soft knock on the door Narumi opened it. Hotaru went inside, she brought her the video and a micro TV. They gathered around and watch what happened. Natsume just stayed beside Mikan. He was only listening to the video. After a few minuets the video ended Narumi was in a deep thought and Ruka was looking thru the window. Tsubasa patted Natsume's back.

Tsubasa: Don't worry I will help you to find out who could have done this to Mikan.

-They stayed there in Mikan's room. Except for Hotaru and Ruka, they went to Mikan's room to search for some clues. They only found a note, the note which says that Mikan should go to the northern forest.

---ooo000ooo---ooo000ooo---ooo000ooo---ooo000ooo---ooo000ooo---

yourwiter: finished.

Mikan: yehay nice one.

Natsume: hmpf.

Hotaru: read and review or else you will be hit with the baka gun.

yourwiter: don't be like that Hotaru. Any way till my next chap. See ya.


	6. start of the battle

Start of the Battle

Yourwriter: yehay chapter six already.

Mikan: 6th already.

Yourwriter: yup. You didn't notice?

Natsume: How can she notice if she is a baka!

Mikan: Natsume! You are so mean!

Natsume: I'm just telling the truth.

Yourwriter: hey stop fighting. Anyway thank you for the reviews I really appreciated it. Anyway as usual read and review.

Mikan: Special mention: Sarahpatrick! I'll be strong!

Natsume: hey sarahpatrick your story or else you'll be burn.

Yourwriter; hey natsume1 don't threat her! I love her stories.

Natsume: how about your story are you going to start or not?

Yourwriter: hai! I'll start.

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice and it's characters.

---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---

-The whole school already knew what happened to Mikan. Sumire was hiding from Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Tsubasa. Komori and Yomoshi were already given punishments by Jinno-sensei, Narumi-sensei and Hotaru. They found out it was Sumire's idea to get revenge on Mikan.

-_flashback-_

_--in Mikan's room—_

_Hotaru: Nogi, come here. I have found something._

_Ruka: what is it?_

_Hotaru: is a note. Telling Mikan to go to the northern forest._

_Ruka: who is it from?_

_Hotaru: anonymous. Just wrote anonymous. But I know this handwriting. Familiar to you Nogi?_

_Ruka: Kinda._

_-They examined the note. Hotaru brought out a flashlight but instead of a bright light, it was a black light. It revealed a few fingerprints, and the handle can identify who owns the fingerprint. A few minuets later, the handle print out the description._

_Description: 5" in height. A girl with perms in her hair. _

_Age: possible 15 years old._

_Name: Sumire Shouda_

_Hotaru: that girl!_

_Ruka: let's show this to Natsume._

_Hotaru: not just yet. I want permy to confess this in front of everyone._

_Ruka: how are we going to do that?_

_Hotaru: very easy._

_-Hotaru whispered something in Ruka's ears. _

_-end of flashback--_

Sumire went to the northern forest to hide from Natsume, who has been chasing her for already two hours. Whenever Natsume see Sumire he will burn her skirt, her hair sometimes her whole body.

Sumire (thinking): I have dreamt of Natsume chasing me because he loves me. I want him to stop chasing me.

Sumire was hit by ice sticks, her arms, legs and her face. Many ice sticks were coming her way.

Amika: you're an idiot Shouda! BITCH!

Komori and Yomoshi appeared behind Amika. All of them have bruises and the guys have a bloody lip.

Komori: you bitch!!! We shouldn't have trusted you.

Yomoshi: the whole Mikan lover's fans club is after because we hurt Mikan. Are you happy now? I wished we didn't approach you! I wish I didn't trust you!

-Sumire was already crying.

Sumire: I'm sorry. I didn't know that Hotaru will do this. And for one think I don't know your plan!

Amika: now you're blaming us!

Yomoshi: you told us to ask Mikan out if she said no we will force her.

Sumire: I didn't mean physically. I didn't know that you will harm her.

Amika: you know Sumire; all the members of Natsume and Ruka lover fans club hate you! You are the only one who chases Natsume and Ruka! When you were busy looking for the two boys we had a meeting, we decided to remove you from the club even if you are the president we don't care! And also we decided to combine the Mikan lovers' fans club and Natsume Ruka lovers' fans club. We already liked Mikan because of her kind attitude I only hurt her because you threatened me!

Sumire: why you evil s----

-Her voice was covered by a huge explosion!

Natsume: SHOUDA!!!!!!

-Natsume was accompanied by Mikan, their classmates, Mikan lovers' fans club and the Natsume Ruka fans' club members. Mikan is supported by Koko since she can't walk that well yet.

Mikan: How could you this Sumire? I trusted you so much.

Sumire: I'm sorry Mikan.

Koko: how dare you say sorry to Mikan! Look at her she can barely walk; she almost died because of your revenge.

Anna: We totally hate you! Mikan is physically and emotionally hurt!

Yuu: I thought you have changed! Mikan accepted you as a friend; she also treated you as a friend. Even if you screamed at her, slap her in the face! But she had forgotten it just to be friends with you!

Mikan: ENOUGH!!!!

-everyone fell quiet Natsume was starring at Mikan trying to read her expression but he can't.

Mikan: I never thought that it will be you Sumire; I thought it was someone else. I don't know what to say I was betrayed I fully trusted you. Yuu was right I wanted you to be my friend you wasted many opportunities. I don't blame Komori, Yomoshi and Amika, I only blame you Sumire! Amika confessed that you threatened her just to hurt me you told her if she didn't hurt me you will tell the whole school about her pat. I know that Komori and Yomoshi like me and I will go out with them as FRIENDS nothing more.

Sumire: Anna said you were emotionally hurt how?

Mikan: You don't know I'm emotionally hurt because of your betrayal!

-All of them stared at Mikan. Her eyes were full of anger. Sumire was crying. Natsume move to Mikan's side and held her close. Mikan opened her mouth to speak but Ruka interrupted her.

Ruka: I think you have said enough Mikan-chan.

Koko: I know you have a lot to tell her. Stop it Mikan you said enough, you explained it already.

Mikan: Last thing before we go. Our friendship is over Shouda! Try getting a revenge o me again you will never live to say sorry.

Natsume: Shouda hurt Mikan again you will be burned alive. Got it!

-Sumire just nodded and the group left leaving Sumire alone crying her heart out. Her arms have scars and her face have some cuts.

-oo00oo-end of 6th chap---oo00oo---oo00oo---

yourwriter: hey guys read review okay.

Mikan: if you will review you will get hallows. Yehay.

Yourwriter and Natsume: childish.

Natsume: tch.

Yourwriter: his was in saying see yah.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Big surprise

Mikan: I really felt mean in the last chapter.

Natsume: Sumire deserves it. She had a bad revenge on you and you got hurt. It is right to get mad

Yourwriter: I feel guilty for letting Mikan be so mean on Sumire. Gomen Mikan.

Mikan: I forgive you. –smiles-

Yourwiter: domo arigato Mikan-chan

Natsume: I still don't forgive Sumire. I only forgive you yourwriter for letting Mikan be mean in the last chapter.

Yourwriter: arigato Natsume-kun. Anyway read and review guys. Love you all.

---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo000oo---oo00oo---

Sumire's POV

Everybody hates me in this academy because of what I have done. It's already been a month since that accident, and everyday was hell. Mikan said sorry to me yesterday for the mean attitude but still she won't forgive unless Natsume had forgiven me. How will he forgive me? Every time I will go near him he will burn me, or trip me. How will I do it? Darn you Mikan. Well I better think of a plan. I think I have to change? I mean to change my attitude. No way am I doing that. I think I will ask the help of Mikan.

End of POV

Normal POV

-Mikan was doing her homework in her room, when somebody knocked on her door.

Mikan: who is it?

Sumire (scared): mm-ii-kk—aann it's Sumire can I talk to you?

-Mikan opened her door, revealing a crying Sumire.

Mikan: why are you crying?

Sumire: Can you help me Mikan-chan?

Mikan (smiling): depends on what's your problem.

Sumire: aaa-bbb-out Na-na-natsume.

Mikan: what about him?

Sumire: I want him to forgive me. Can you help me.

Mikan: Sumire I'm so sorry I can't help you on this. I really can't it's his decision not mine. I can't force him. You have to do this on your own. Sorry Sumire.

Sumire: it's okay Mikan-chan. Sorry for disturbing you.

-Mikan just smiled and she closed the door and continued doing her home works. Hotaru saw this and went to Mikan's room. Mikan heard a knock.

Mikan: who's there?

Hotaru: Dummy let me in.

Mikan (while opening the door): Hotaru what are you doing here at the time like this?

Hotaru: I saw you and Sumire talking. Did you give her any advice?

Mikan: No. I want her to do this on her own.

Hotaru: good. I'll be going now. Goodnight.

Mikan: goodnight.

-Mikan closed the door and looked at her clock it was already 11:30 in the evening. She went to her bed even if her home works are not yet done she didn't bothered finishing it because tomorrow is Saturday. She instantly fell asleep.

-Sumire was lying in her bed thinking about how Natsume will forgive her. Suddenly somebody was knocking on her door. She checked her watch and saw it was already 1 am.

Sumire (thinking): who would visit me in the time like this?

-She got up and opened the door. She saw Hotaru holding a camera.

Hotaru: permy I saw you ask Mikan some help a while ago.

Sumire: hai. That's right.

Hotaru: you shouldn't go near Mikan it will only make the situation worst and Natsume won't forgive you.

-Hotaru went out and left a half-crying Sumire. She managed to get up and close the door. She went to her bed and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet morning in the academy the next day and birds were chirping loudly. Mikan was up so early, she decided to finish her homework and eat breakfast. She finished her homework and went to the dinning area she found it quit quiet cause only a few people are still awake, like Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and Sumire. After eating Mikan went back to her room showered and she went to the central town. She was alone while walking round Ruka saw her. Since she was alone he decided to spend the time with her.

Ruka: Sakura-san!

Mikan: hi Ruka-pyon! You can call me by my name you know.

Ruka: Gomen Mikan-chan.

Mikan: It's okay. By the way can I ask what are you doing here?

Ruka: I bought food and medicines for my rabbit. You?

Mikan: to buy howalons my favorite.

Ruka: Let's g buy some.

Mikan: hai!

-Ruka and Mikan went to the Howalon store and bought two boxes. They ate their howalons while walking. Mikan reserved two pieces for Natsume.

Ruka: I see you're saving some for Natsume.

Mikan: I know he hate sweets but he can't resist howalons.

Ruka: you're right nobody can resist these stuffs.

-Mikan and Ruka saw Yomoshi, Komori and Amika walking towards them.

The trio stopped in front of them and Ruka went infront of Mikan.

Ruka: What do you want?

Amika: we just want to thank Mikan-chan.

Ruka: Why?

Yomoshi: Because of her forgiveness Jin-Jin stopped punishing us.

Komori: arigato Mikan-chan.

-Mikan gave her best smile and they left Ruka was confused.

Ruka: Why did you forgive them?

Mikan: they hurt me but it wasn't their plan. They were threatened to do it by Sumire.

Ruka: and Sumire?

Mikan: I forgave her also but we will be friends again of Natsume forgave her.

Ruka: No chance. Nice plan by the way.

Mikan: Thanks Ruka-pyon.

-They left central town and went to the Sakura tree. They saw Natsume sleeping with his face partially covered by his manga. Ruka sat n the left side of Natsume and Mikan on Natsume's right. She kissed Natsume's forehead and he woke up almost burned Mikan's hair.

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume: It's you I thought it was Sumire.

Mikan: Why is that?

Natsume: She came her a while ago and asked my forgiveness. And I also thought she will grab the opportunity to kiss me while I'm sleeping.

Ruka: And what did you do to her?

Natsume: Burned her hair.

Mikan: You are so mean. By the way I bought you howalons.

-They become so quiet, Mikan was playing with the flowers around her and Ruka was playing with his rabbit while Natsume is eating. After a few minuets Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt.

Mikan: I'm going back to my room now.

Natsume: Okay.

-While waking to her room she saw Sumire crying. She just shrugged and passed her. Mikan saw Tsubasa sleeping under the shady tree. She went near Tsubasa but she was blocked by persona.

Persona: Mikan Sakura am I right?

Mikan: hai! How may I help you?

Persona: You are not afraid of me?

Mikan: Nope.

Persona: Well, well, well, we have a tough girl here.

Mikan: What do you want to battle or something?!

Persona: I have waited for a chance like this.

-Persona used his alice and a Mikan was hit in the chest.

Mikan: AAAAAHHHH!!

-In the Sakura tree. Natsume and Ruka heard a scream.

Natsume: Mikan!!!

Ruka: Let's go!

-They ran towards Mikan and saw Sumire infront of Mikan. Sumire was the one who got hurt not Mikan.

Persona: Don't interfere in this.

Sumire: I will fight and dye for Mikan.

Persona: If you say so.

-He cast another alice but he can't attack Mikan or Sumire. Mikan created a nullifying barrier around them.

Mikan: Get out of here.

Sumire: NO! I'll help you.

Mikan: Get out. I can do this alone.

Tsubasa: Oi! Mikan-chan, a little help here.

-Mikan looked at Tsubasa and Persona is holding him like a hostage.

Mikan: Let him go. He is not a part of this.

Persona: hmm. I won't unless you remove your barrier.

-Mikan looked at persona then to Sumire.

Mikan (whispering in Sumire's ear): When I remove the barrier use you're alice and go behind him scratch him at the back. Get it?

Sumire: Hai.

-Mikan removed the barrier and Sumire used her alice immediately and went behind persona. Mikan made a protective barrier around Sumire and herself. Sumire used her sharpest claw and scratch persona from behind he turned around but he wasn't been able to get hold of Sumire. Mikan made a nullifying net to catch persona and she caught him. Using her copied fainting alice. She touched persona head and he fainted.

Mikan: sleep tight. Arigato Sumire.

Sumire: Welcome.

Natsume: Mikan!!!!!!!!

-Natsume ran towards Mikan and hugged her really tight. After a few seconds he broke the hug and he looked at her,

Natsume: I will never let you out of my sight again.

Mikan: You should thank Sumire she was the one who saved me.

Natsume: Oi seaweed! You're free to go. I have forgiven you but hurt Mikan once again you're dead.

-Sumire's faced brighten she beamed at them and left.

Tsubasa; Mikan-chan thanks for the help.

-He wanted to hug Mikan but he received a death stare by Natsume. He winked at Mikan and left.

Natsume: let's go Mikan, Ruka.

Mikan and Ruka: hai.

-Together they walked towards the dorm, but they didn't notice someone was watching them.

Guy1: So she's the multi-alice user.

Guy2: yup.

Guy1: Let's tell the boss.

Guy2: not now. Later.

-and they left-

---oo00oo---oo00oo---oo000oo---oo00oo---oo000oo

yourwriter: longest chapter.

Mikan: we are friends again!

Natsume: Shut-up your making my ear bleed.

Mikan: Read and review.

Yourwriter: Mikan's right read and reviews. See yah on my next chapter.


End file.
